


Farewell Forever

by impravidus



Series: Febuwhump 2020 [6]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies)
Genre: Comedy, Crack, Febuwhump, Fish, Fluff, Fluff and Crack, Fluff and Humor, Humor, Pet, Peter Parker is a Little Shit, Tony Stark Has A Heart, Tony Stark is Good With Kids, Wakes & Funerals
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-10
Updated: 2020-02-10
Packaged: 2021-02-28 00:54:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 367
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22655068
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/impravidus/pseuds/impravidus
Summary: Tony, Peter, and Morgan say goodbye to a cherished love one.
Relationships: Morgan Stark (Marvel Cinematic Universe) & Tony Stark, Peter Parker & Morgan Stark (Marvel Cinematic Universe), Peter Parker & Tony Stark
Series: Febuwhump 2020 [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1623634
Comments: 9
Kudos: 75





	Farewell Forever

“We gather here today in loving memory of Mr. Eduardo Sparkle Fins, or as we so lovingly remember him as, Mr. Fins.” 

Morgan stood solemnly at the edge of the lake outside the cabin, her fish bowl in hand. Peter and Tony were dressed in full three-piece suits, heads bowed and stifled laughs covered up by feigned sniffles and rubbing of the eyes.

“Mr. Fins was good fish. He swam around his little bowl happily, and you could see how much adoration was in those big fish eyes of his.”

Morgan nodded sadly. 

“Mr. Fins loved many things. He loved his food. He loved swimming. But most of all, he loved Morgan.”

Morgan nodded again.

“Mr. Fins was a good fish and, though he did not deserve to pass away so soon, we will commemorate him wholeheartedly. And now Peter will sing us a song in his memory.” Tony nodded his head to cue Peter.

He cleared his throat, and to the tune of “Row Row Row Your Boat,” began to sing. “Bye bye, Mr. Fins, bye bye, Mr. Fins. We loved you so very much. Bye bye, Mr. Fins.”

“Beautiful. Thank you, Peter.”

“Morgan, do you have any words for Mr. Fins?”

Her bottom lip trembled. “Mr. Fins was my one of my bestest friends in the whole wide world. He made me smile every single day and I knew that when I would come home, Mr. Fins would be waiting for me. I loved the way his tail went back and forth when he swam and his mouth made an ‘o’ shape when he looked at me. I loved Mr. Fins very much and I… I just want him to know that I love him very very much.” She looked down at her bowl. “Bye bye, Mr. Fins.” She dumped the bowl into the lake, big tears falling down her cheeks. 

Tony kneeled down to her and pulled her into a hug, Peter following suit after. “It’s gonna be okay, munchkin. He’s in fish heaven, swimming around with all new fish friends.”

She sobbed louder. “I want to meet his new fish friends.”

“Nice going, Mr. Stark,” Peter mouthed.

“Oh, shut up,” he mouthed back.

**Author's Note:**

> If you want to chat, my Tumblrs are official-impravidus, incorrectirondadquotes, and badmcufanficideas :)


End file.
